The Flight From Death
by Aegisaur-Shieldino
Summary: Tom Riddle was a charming, powerful, and brilliant young man. Why was Voldemort not?
1. Tom's NEWT Results

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS

Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE HAS ACHIEVED:

Alchemy: O  
Ancient Studies: O  
Arithmancy/Advanced Arithmancy Studies: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Potions: O  
Study of Ancient Runes: O  
Transfiguration: O

Extra-Curricular Studies:

Apparition: O  
Ghoul Studies: O  
Magical Theory: O  
Occlumency: O  
Legilimency: O

Professor Griselda Marchbanks  
Governor. Wizarding Examinations Authority

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Armando Dippet


	2. The Potter Riddle

"Nice costume, Mister."

'Does he know who he's speaking to?'

The child paled, running away.

'I'll let it go, it isn't worth the effort to wave my wand. In addition, there are more important objectives today.'

He continued on his way.

'Idiots, to think that a mere Fidelius can keep me out.'

He reached the door.

'That fool James doesn't even have his wand out.'

A near-silent creak, then a flash of green light, and James slumps down.

'I wonder if Lily is with the child.'

He climbs the stairs quietly.

Lily is bent over a crib, cooing.

"Avada Kedavra."

She fell softly with a muffled thump.

He walked fully into the room.

There were two cribs.

"What?"

One crib held a toddler, a year and three months old who was looking at his mother with inquisitive eyes. The other, a bassinet, held a baby, who looked exactly like his brother in all ways but age.

"What'll I ever do about the other? When did he come about?"

Harry started crying, perhaps realizing that his mother were gone for good.

'I suppose being under the Fidelius effectively cuts you off from the outside world. Now, about these two...'

He gave the baby an aging potion to make the two children the same age, wiped the younger's memories and replaced them with Harry's. He then killed Harry and transfigured his body into a droplet of blood, which he then put in a vial. He marked the other child's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, and marked it with Dark Magic, made to resemble a Horcrux. He'd done this before in attempt to lead Dumbledore false.

He shielded the child who was, for all intents and purposes except the prophecy, now Harry, and then left.

Once he was outside, he blew up the house, then Apparated away


	3. The Diplomacy Riddle

Tom landed in a circular chamber. Massive beams of light flew at him from all angles, the floor rumbling.

"Crepusculum", he whispered.

The lightshow morphed into a beautiful midnight sky, with the rumbling quieting.

An Atheris Hispada entered the room, slithered over to Tom, who lowered his arm. The snake climbed on, and began to hiss. 'Greetings, Master. May I inquire upon the mission's outcome?'

'Successful, even better than I had hoped.'

'Of course, Master. Anything else?'

'A hot Earl Grey, black.'

Natalia flicked her tongue once in recognition, and exited the room.

…

Sipping his tea in his study, Tom began to think.

He pulled out a quill and parchment. He muttered a spell as he wrote. The words on the page shifted, showing the names, Frank and Alice Longbottom, in glowing black ink.

He sighed. "Figures they'd be godparents. Birds of a feather, as they say."

…

Tom appeared at Longbottom Manor. He walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Frank, visitors!" A woman, probably Alice, shouted from inside.

"I know, I know!" Frank shouted back.

Footsteps.

Frank opened the door.

"Hello, who are you?" Frank asked.

"I have great news, and I have awful news." Tom said.

"Bad news first." Frank said.

"You might want Alice to come and hear this." Tom advised.

"Alice, someone- what's your name, mister?" "Thomas." "Someone named Thomas needs to tell us something." He shouted into the house.

"Can it wait?" She yelled back.

"Can it?" Frank inquired.

"If you'd like."

"Oh, where are my manners? Come in, come in. Would you like some tea?"

...

"I've come to inform you that James and Lily Potter are dead." Tom said, looking down at his Earl Grey.

"That's awful!" Alice gasped.

Frank asked, shocked, "And what of young Harry?"

"This is the good news. Apparently, You-Know-Who tried to kill him, but his curse rebounded and killed him for some reason. Also, since he's dead, the war should be over soon."

"That's great news, but at such an awful cost." Alice started weeping, and Frank held her close.

"Thank you, Thomas." Frank said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, there is one thing. Confundus!"

…

"Have a nice day, Thomas, come back anytime!" Frank shook his hand.

"Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Longbottom."

"Please, call me Frank. My father was Mr. Longbottom." Frank smiled.

"Thank you again, Frank. I'm afraid I must be on my way now. Have a nice day."

As he turned and Apparated, he started thinking. 'Friends with the Longbottoms, check. Destroyed records of Harry Potter and replaced them with those of the younger sibling, check. Killed Potters, check. Spread rumors of my defeat, check. All in all, an amazing day. Shame about the loss of my army. But I suppose they're expendable anyways.'


End file.
